Cupid and Psyche
by Tenpouin Yuuki
Summary: A sad but beautiful memory that is about the forbidden love between a teacher and his student. R27 ONESHOT


**Disclaimer:** **AMALAYER! AMALAYER! Trending 'to ngayon mga 'dre!?  
KHR belongs to Akira Amano  
***wild **Tenpouin Yuuki** appears*  
***Tenpouin Yuuki** uses **Nyanmaru attack***  
***Akira Amano** uses **R27***  
NOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
*it's super effective*  
**Author's Note: Oya~!** I wonder why I love to write R27 fanfics lately… hmmmm~!

**R27/AU/OOC. Don't like. Don't read. As simple as that.**

~o/o~

**Cupid and Psyche**

~o/o~

**Reborn's POV**

I am Reborn, aged 30. I am now married (Happily, I guess), though this story is not about my hubby. It is a wonderful tale that happened once upon a time.

Many people would wonder about why the hell am I writing about a past love. I often have dreams about a man - I call him Tsuna. I just dreamt about him several times recently and it really bothered me. In my dreams, he would always be almost within my reach but he'll be gone the moment I realized he's there. I will always wake up feeling miserable and heartbroken. I will then be unable to forget the dream for several days and when I finally got over it, I would dream about him again. I had tried to bury him in the innermost part of my superego; however, he still emerges from time to time. I guess I just cannot suppress a very beautiful yet painful romance that took place a long time ago. Hence, I decided to let it out by weaving a tale about it.

It should have been true love. It was platonic and pure; it was deep and intense; it was gentle and honest. Something took place between us that we did not have to talk about, that we did not have to put into words. It just blossomed, and we just felt and savor it. We never kissed, nor held hands, nor embraced but it was like kissing him everyday whenever I smell his perfume; it was as if we were holding hands whenever I hear his voice; it was like embracing him whenever I look into his eyes. It's as if our hearts could talk and understand each other.

It was almost perfect. Almost. But he was 17 years old and I was 21 years old. And he was my student.

It was my first year of teaching. Our beginning was quite hazy to me. I think it all started through a childish and corny chain letter. Anyone who received the letter had to recopy and send it to seven 'special' people and also give each an angel figurine, and the cycle goes on. Tsuna was a quiet and respectful student who seldom speaks. I was surprised to receive a chain letter from him. Being a teacher, I do not want my students to spend time on unnecessary things so I ignored it and discouraged them from spreading the letter.

One day, Tsuna's friends teased me about the fact that he was so eager to find the perfect angel figurine for me. I simply smiled when he blushed and since that time, I noticed him from a different view. A few days later, he gave me a Tsuna figurine and everything changed, especially when the rest of his classmates started teasing him. Instead of being embarrassed, he became different. He turned into an active and funny student full of life. I felt happy for him and flattered that I was part of his great change.

He and his friends started accompanying me on my way home. It was then that I realized that the kids I scowled and scorned at in the morning during classes were young adults who had different visions and dreams in life. I learned a lot from them and in the process got closer to Tsuna, whom I considered the most mature among them.

One day, his friends had other activities so he was the only one who accompanied me home. He had many stories to tell and he made me laugh my heart out along the way. These interactions were repeated and he became the only one who accompanies me home every afternoon, except weekends. We became friends. I broke up with my boyfriend when he started getting jealous and mad at my students. I didn't care if he was devastated. I didn't care if we had been together for three years. I didn't care about anything at all because for the first time, I am really, truly happy.

Tsuna and I took part in several school activities together. As I watched his every move, my admiration for him grew. His ways made me dream of finding a man that would be as respectful and gentle as he was (and is). He is a gentleman in its true sense. He pulled chairs and opened doors for women; he knew when to speak and when to listen; he respected everyone and didn't argue with anyone.

After almost a month of wonderful conversations with Tsuna every time I walked home, I started to feel lonely every Friday afternoon because that would mean I will not see him for two days. I kept this to myself and tried to push the thoughts away. I was surprised one Friday when he told me that if he could just erase Saturdays and Sundays on the calendar, he would do so, and that he had never loved Mondays as much as he did at that time. I was silenced and simply gave him a weak smile. Why in the world would I feel the same way as he did? Why did we like the same songs? Why did I laugh at his tiniest jokes? Why did I feel like we have known each other for many, many years? Why can I talk to him without pretension? Why do I hear my heartbeat every time he speaks? He asked me the same questions later, but I refused to answer him.

It was then that I realized what it all meant, and where that 'madness' could lead. I know that what I was feeling would lead to nothing but grief, but I did not stop. I was happy when we are together, period. So despite our teacher-student relationship, we still continued to be special friends. He was my student the whole day, but after classes, he was my Tsuna. We did not talk about how we felt for each other but just took pleasure in each other's presence. I had doubts, yes. But the hell I care if he is just a kid trying to fool his cradle-snatching teacher. I didn't care about anything at all because I felt really, truly happy.

On my birthday, he gave me a book of flowers and a card, addressing me as Reborn. I suppressed a giggle and the impulse to blush and hug him. It followed with a date after Christmas. We dined out and watched a movie. I knew it was out of bounds but I also knew that my happiness will not last long for he will be graduating soon. I had to savor every moment with him. After the date, we went to my house and I introduced him to my mom as one of my students. That day was one of the happiest day of my life, but I never made it known to him. From the very beginning, I always treated him as my student, although deep inside, I was bursting with all my covered up feelings. We parted ways that day in a perfect bliss (I was). And that was the last time that he talked to me as my Tsuna. He left me a beautiful lamp as a Christmas present.

When classes resumed in January, he became very different. He went back to being my student. He never talked nor looked at me anymore. He never accompanied me during afternoons. I couldn't ask his friends the reason for his sudden change for I feel awkward and they would probably have no idea at all. They thought that we are still friends and will continue to see each another. I sent him my Christmas gift, a compilation of all the poems I wrote with him as my inspiration. He never thanked me nor return with a note or a word. There was no hint if he even received what I gave. We only see each other during classes and it was always painful for me. However, I waited and waited. Every afternoon, I will stand at the same place where we used to talk, waiting for his scent to fill the air, for his laughter to fill my ears. But he never came.

He only approached me on his graduation day. He gave me a hug and thanked me for everything, as his teacher. He never gave any explanation on what made him indifferent towards me after that Christmas date. I returned his embrace - as his teacher. Although it was excruciating, I forced a smile and walked away.

I had to move on and try to forget what transpired between us. I told myself that it was entirely my fault. My fault that I made things up and that I assumed too much. I did not blame him nor felt any anger towards him. He was just a teenager looking for affection and I took advantage of that. It was my mistake because I made myself believe in something that wasn't there. I took all the blame and the pain. The only consolation I had was the fact that at least I felt that certain level of happiness when we were still together.

When I looked back at those times, all I can see was a confused young man. I still do not understand why that man chose to go through such struggle when he already knew from the start that his illusions were all part of a fantasy. He should have asked Tsuna the reason for his change. He should have tried to find out his reasons. He should have told him that he was hurting. He should have shown him his true feelings. But he didn't and it was his fault that I still keep dreaming about Tsuna. He left me so many unanswered questions that are quite impossible to be answered at present. Tsuna was, is and will always be a part of me. And I wanted to keep him in my treasure box without all the regrets, the questions and the pain. Don't get me wrong, I don't have regrets marrying my wifeand ours is a different tale. But Tsuna is a memory worth keeping for the rest of my life.

~o/o~

What's wrong with me!? Why do I fucking continue to write depressing fics!

FFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
